


Why Spencer shouldn't drink.

by SR_DM (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Top Spencer, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/SR_DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has never been a big drinker, well not around his colleagues. Alcohol has always caused problems, mainly because of Spencer's tendency to be overly truthful when inebriated. </p><p>(or the team shares how many people they've slept with, and when Spencer's turn comes around, everyone's perspective changes, and Derek can't help but be pleasantly surprised.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Spencer shouldn't drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be out of character, and if you don't want to think Spencer's a man whore then I suggest another title. Enjoy!

There were many reasons why Spencer never drank, or rather why he never got drunk around his colleagues. Many things happen when Spencer is inebriated, 1 he stops caring if he is speaking “smart”, 2 he ends up having to pee constantly, and 3, the one he hates most, he becomes strangely truthful. All of these things were currently in effect, luckily he was avoiding conversation as much as he could. He never intended to get drunk, but someone (aka Morgan) ordered a couple shots of the strongest alcohol at the bar and poured them into Spencer's drink when he wasn't looking. Now they sat at the same table they had sat at sober, and were talking about their college days. 

“No you wouldn't of believed how many people I slept with during college.” Emily said then snorted into her drink.

“I didn't actually sleep with all that many people until after College.” Derek said earning sceptical lifted brows from everyone. “I’m not lying, I slept with 4 people total by the time I was going into the FBI training. Then I became ris-kay!” 

“Okay I have an Idea!” Garcia nearly squeaked over everyone, causing everyone including Spencer to look at her. “We go around and say the number of men or women we’ve slept with. People, not times, or else Chocolate Adonis here will be counting forever.” Everyone laughed at that before she continued. “I’ll go first, then we will go this way-” She pointed to her left and circled around the table ending on Spencer who was to her right. “I’ve slept with 12 men…” she paused for dramatics. “and 4 women.” 

“I've slept with…” Emily hesitated as she counted, her eyes lifting up in concentration. “23 guys and 2 women, Garcia has me beat in the female field.” She smiled to her friend.

“Well this will be embarrassing... “ Hotch said smiling at everyone. “I've slept with 3 women and 1 man, but in my defence i was very drunk and he was very persuasive.” Everyone was surprised, but then laughed at his defence.

“Never would've guessed you one for exploration Hotch,” JJ laughed. “5 men, and no women surprisingly I was never in one of those ‘exploratory’ phases.”

“Well I was always a more open youth. I’ve slept with 23 women, and 15 men.” Rossi said laughing at the surprised faces.

“Well I think I’ve got everyone beat,” Derek flashed a blinding smile.

“Eh eh eh Spencer could still have you beat, he hasn’t gone yet.” Emily said causing JJ and Hotch to choke on their drinks, and then look apologetically at Spencer who sat smiling.

“I’ve slept with more than 30 women, can't think of the number exactly, and 32 men.” Derek said, then at everyone's surprised reaction to the men he continued. “Yes I know, surprising but I am, in fact, a very open person.” Everyone turned to Spencer who finished the rest of his 4th drink (that's another thing, once he gets buzzed he forgets to stop himself from drinking further) and then place it on the table with a smug look.

“Well, unsurprisingly, I have you all beat, I don't think I should share the exact numbers if I want to be looked at the same ever again.” Spencer blushed and avoided eye contact, but he didn't miss the collection of gasps (JJ, Emily, and Garcia) or how the other men froze as soon as he said he had everyone beat.

“No way you got me beat pretty boy. I don't believe you.” Derek finally said, unable to hide his smirk.

“You can't even remember the exact number, unlike you guys, I can remember every person, and every time perfectly. Every little noise or word they said. I can even tell you exactly how long it took me to get them off.” Derek couldn't help getting a little aroused with the fact that Spencer could remember so much from his encounters. Spencer was drunk and like his sober self rambles. “The longest it took, not counting the time I got my professor off without touching him, was 52 minutes and 37 seconds. The shortest was 2 min and 13 seconds.”

“OMG YOUR PROFESSOR?” Garcia gasped.

“Professors, plural. I’ve slept with every one of my College professors except for ones who were just way to old or unattractive.” JJ dropped her glass on the ground and it shattered.

“Spencer… how many people have you had sex with?” Emily asked still awe struck at all of this.

“If I remember correct 43 women, and 73 men. but that doesn't include the 12 people i’ve had sex with who fell under neither category.”

“OMG, really?” Emily was pale from all the information.

“Well everyone deserves a good tumble Emily, even if they don't follow normal gend-”

“WELL I THINK WE’VE HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK.” Hotch announced standing up and just leaving everyone with no further explanation. JJ drove Emily and Garcia home leaving Spencer, Derek, and Rossi in the bar.

“Spencer… you’ve really slept with 128 people and your only 29?” Rossi asked incredulously.

“OH wait I thought we were only doing how many people we slept with in college, was I supposed to say how many total?” Derek dropped his glass and looked at Spencer with his mouth hanging open, which Rossi had done as well.

“You're telling me that you… Dr. Spencer Reid, miss understood the whole conversation?” Derek asked laughing.

“I’m surprised, I thought you’d ask him how many he's slept with total.” Rossi asked smirking knowingly at Derek who looked away hurriedly. “Well i'm going to go home, see you guys at work Monday!” Rossi mused as he stood up and left Derek with a still very drunk Spencer.

“I have to piss.” Spencer said, suddenly standing and walking off to the bathroom, walking loosely do to the alcohol, his hips swaying slightly to keep his balance, Derek watched, feeling his prick stir again as Spencer entered the bathroom. Derek downed his drink then went into the bathroom as well.

Once inside he looked the bathroom door and turned to see Spencer leaning against the opposite wall smirking at Derek, his eyes dark with lust, causing Derek to visibly shiver.

“I knew you’d follow me in.” Spencer’s voice sounded huskier, only causing Derek to shiver again, causing spencer's smirk to change into a full smile. 

“Oh did you, now? and why is that?” Derek asked, surprised his voice came out even. Spencer pushed off the wall and walked towards Derek, deliberately swaying his hips. He stopped just in front of the older agent and leaned in until his lips brushed under Derek's ear, causing a quiet moan to escape the dark man's lips. 

“You’ve had a hard on ever since I mentioned my… memories.” Derek leaned into the warm breath caressing his ear. He didn’t realize he’d back up until his back was against the door, and Spencer was pressed onto him. “See, my memory is so good that I remember every. single. thing. from their tongue swiping at the tip of my cock, to how they try to press into me as I suck and bite every inch of their bodies. And I take every experience into consideration… learn. practice.” Derek’s cock was swelled full, pressing angrily into his pants, trying to connect with the man who whispered in his ear. the word practice hung in the air.

“What do you want Derek?” Spencer's breath was now ghosting across the dark man's lips, his voice had dropped even lower, and he rolled his hips into Derek's, causing him to throw his head back and moaned.

“I want you to fuck me.” Derek said breathlessly. Arching and pressing harder against the younger agent, he could feel an equally hard length press to his. Spencer did not anticipate this answer, he always thought as Derek being a top, powerful, in command kind of man. Like Spencer. But as Derek's lips curled around the words ‘fuck me’ all Spencer could think was.

“Fuck yes!” Spencer slammed his lips into Derek's, their teeth clacking before the lips retorted, but not fighting for dominance, but submissive to Spencer's prying, at the perfectly complying man in front of him Spencer moaned. He has always loved being a top, but lots of the time men he was with were either strictly tops, or very thin and bottoms. He often dreamt of fucking a large, muscular man, having them submit to him entirely, having full trust in the partner their with. In fact Spencer often envisioned the submissive partner as Derek.

“God Derek, I’m going to fuck you so hard, do you want that? To feel yourself stretched wide open with my cock?” Derek moaned loudly, rutting against Spencer as the thin man began to pull Derek's pants down, along with his boxers. Soon both parties were stripped naked, and clashing together once again, hands roaming, Derek had one of his legs wrapped around Spencer's waist, pushing their engorged lengths together. 

“You’ll ache for days, and will limp into work Monday with bite marks and bruises. They’ll know what a cock slut you are, don't they? They’ll know that Agent Morgan takes it up the ass, would you like that? everyone knowing what you did?” Derek was getting close just from Spencer's voice, then he felt a slicked finger circling his entrance, he let out a broken cry as the finger pushed into him with one fast movement, then another finger and another until he was pushing into the fingers, making little noises as the fingers slid in and out. Derek whimpered when he felt himself empty without fingers, but soon he felt a warm organ prodding at his lose opening, before Spencer could slowly push in Derek pushed down hard, enveloping the 7 inch’s in tight heat. 

Spencer grabbed the leg Derek didn’t have wrapped around him, and pulled it up over his hips, and pulled out of Derek only to shove back in, Derek's ankles crossed behind the small man's waist, and the wall helped to hold him up. Derek had never been so turned on. He had always wanted to be a submissive, but due to his appearance most people either assume he's a top, or get intimidated with the idea of him being submissive. He was glad when Spencer's eyes flashed with hunger when he whimpered out that he wanted to get fucked, but he was in heaven, not only is he being fucked hard, but this small man was holding him up, it was perfect. 

Derek felt his balls tighten, and screamed, throwing his head back as he came hard, his seed spilling onto his dark chest. Spencer came seconds after with a moan as Derek clamped down on him, and he watched Derek's cum spill onto his sculpted body. Spencer fell forward on top of Derek, their chests rose and fell along with each others as they came down from their activities.

“So much better than I imagined.” Spencer huffed out amused.

“I can agree with that. I’ve never been fucked.” Derek added, glad for his dark complexion because it hid his blush. He saw Spencer's questioning glance. “Most men think i'm a top or get uncomfortable once they find out i'm a bottom.” Derek flexed his muscles as an explanation.

“am I the first to?” Spencer asked hesitantly. 

“Yes.” Derek replied with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Are you up for your second?” Spencer teased half heatedly, only to receive a nod from Derek. ‘you’ll be the death of me Derek’ Spencer thought as Derek straddled his thin hips and worked him up for a round two.


End file.
